kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! The Next Chapter... Is up. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'll take a look... soon. 09:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Two of HSNE is up now. Complete with card games. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6076293/1/High_School_Never_Ends Japanese? I was just reading your CoM walkthrough and I noticed that you keep saying that the Olympia card has a thrust stat of A, but I didn't see that on my game. So I was wondering if it was different in the Japanese version of the game, cause in the English one, Olympia has a thrust stat C or something close to that and a combo finish stat of B+, but no A's. So do you know? :To be honest, I'm not sure of the differences. I know that in the Jap version, the main stats are C - Neutral - A. 00:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you still visiting me? Pwease. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 12:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :If (and only if) I have transport. Otherwise you'll have to come visit me in Herts. :P 13:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) From Hertfordshire (damn it) to Macclesfield is like a two-three hour drive. If not, trains run very fast in the English countryside. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 22:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. If I have enough to get a train during one of the holiday seasons, okay, why not. I'll stop by. 22:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Was apea erra messe wart yor! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I didn't mean not to come in this morning, I didn't want to miss you, but I forgot to set my alarm clock, and I got up minutes before noon, and...I'm so sorry! *breaks into tears* maggosh 16:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey.... /me hugs Don't be so sad. There is a next time. ^_^ 00:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...I'll be there. : ) maggosh 00:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC- Whenever Possible Hi...I guess you know why I'm sending this... maggosh 02:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Got it... 02:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi again... maggosh 13:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :And again...sorry. maggosh 02:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ...sorry. maggosh 14:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I just got up, and I was wondering if you could come on... maggosh 13:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Suikoden IV Wiki Thoughts Me and my ssis felt the same way when we played the first KH. Me and her were bawling at the end when Sora and Kairi were seperated again. I think I began to cry in KH 2 as well the first time through when Sora met Kairi and Riku (Then appearing as apprentice Xehanort's Heartless) at The Castle That Never Was. Galexgan 10:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :KHII didn't move me as much as the first KH, though I must admit that I played KHII several years after KHII (I only got it in late 2006 or early 2007, I believe). But KH is moving indeed. ^_^ 10:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Oooh, looky!! IRC, s'il te plait See the above. :Je ne peux pas ; je suis au poste de travail... 03:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Then why are you on KHW? lol enjoy work. :Parce que je travaille sur un ordi, voila pourquoi. 03:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Catcha later? :Sure. Tonight. I'll be on by then. 03:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Aww... that means I have to wake up early! :p :You had better ! :P 03:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Before I leave! Don't forget me!!! Take care of yourself! Don't talk to weird peoples!!! I'sh the only exception! Have fun! Not to much fun! Play mario! DRAW PICTURES!!! Watch Gintama when your sad! :'D . Sing like the angels!! Get 8 hours of sleep ;-; Play KH and Don't forget to study! BECOME THE BEST DANG LAWYER THERE IS!!!! ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; Don't leave.... ;-; *chibi glomps* ;-; (^ I sound weird :o) :/me glomps tightly. ^_^ I won't forget you. And most of all, do take care, and when you come back, please, ping me. I'll be waiting. :Truth be told, I don't wanna go into practice. Well, here's to opportunities ! A la prochaine ! 01:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My Latest Work I don't know if you already have seen it but I finished with my latest work: EXEC_TEIWAZ/. The first half is all in Receld with computer like trasnlation so it's a little confusing... you can ignore that... The secong part uses simple Standard Grammar save for the last command. I really need to make a Receld Language guide. I have the whole Dialect in my head but I don't know how to explain it... :P 19:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll go see it. ^_^ 00:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I hope you like it... I really enjoy crafting in Receld... cause although it seems complicate and confusing... it's actually much easier than Hymmnos. It only takes longer to do. 01:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh speaking of which, how do you say wait in Hymmnos ? "I'm tired of waiting for you" could mean Was i ga _____ yor ? I know "I'm tired of listening to you could mean Was i ga reen yor... right ? 01:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... wait... That's the one of the words that I regret that Hymmnos do not have. But Was i ga is a good way to say tired. I can look and see if I can find somethign close to wait. EDIT:It's not perfect but it's close: Was i ga pak yor. It would translate literally as: I'm tired of making time for you. You can gte metaphorical and give it the wait meaning. Hope I helped you. 01:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thaaaaanks ! ^_^ 02:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Are you writing a song? Also. I listened to XaaaCi with lyrics... once the Yeeel part started I almost cryed. My heart is aching. I think our Mother Earth feels just liek Ciela. :'( 02:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I could write a song, but the only things I ever have for it are the emotions and perhaps the music. >_> 02:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh oh! If you give me the emotions and the Background Story, I can give you a terrific Hymn! 03:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Here, I'll start the download. Like any Ar tonelico song, I'll use the download spell. Just for theatrical purpose: Fou paks ra exec hymmnos MISERICORDE Was yea ra chs hymmnos yor, en chsee fwal fwal yor. Exec drone hymmnos MISERICORDE enter TNE_FEHU_EOLIA_ARTONELICO Download is done... now here is the Hymn: EXEC_MISERICORDE/. Fou ki ga vit faiy lir, nx ewle futare tim oz vonn. I saw a moment of light, followed by years of darkness. Was I ga tim, SAASH, beng hynne mea reen yor? How long more, Lord, before my whispers are heard? Was au ga fandel werllra werlwe mea? How many more tears must I cry? Wee quel gagya rro yorra vit her dest ciel, walasye toe ciel, See this desolate world, the people in it, Whou degle en stel hers whou haf nel, Who ravage and plunder those who have nothing, Vit hers whou yorra accrroad knawa hers See the people whom you have endowed with intelligence, Herra iem na melenas yor. Who now turn away from you. Mea, was au ga raklya As for me, I cry, Den Was touwaka ra tienar wearequewie omnis chsee yehah '' but not without hoping that things will be better.'' Fou quel gagis tim rre manaf xest nel mea When life reduces me to nothing, Her tim, was yea ra chs hymmnos mea. This is when I shall sing. Was yea ra vit yaha enclone mea, nx raklya oz spiritum I saw smiles all around me, followed by the weeping of the souls. Was au ga na vit titilia willie shen here Here I don't find even the smallest glimmer of light. Mea, was au ga raklya As for me, I cry, Den Was touwaka ra tienar wearequewie omnis chsee yehah but not without hoping that things will be better. Fou quel gagis tim rre manaf xest nel mea When life reduces me to nothing, Her tim, was yea ra chs hymmnos mea. This is when I shall sing. vit ciellenne re chs noglle ween gauto See the skies, blackened in smoke, Vit karf sphilar, gettra desfel. See these hearts, tanited with hatred, Was guwo gaya rre karf walasye whou Dia oz dor ciel. These are the people who rule this Earth. Presia! Suwant mea! Was quel gaya na firle pauwel Help me, please ! I feel powerless. Mea, was au ga raklya As for me, I cry, Den Was touwaka ra tienar wearequewie omnis chsee yehah but not without hoping that things will be better. Fou quel gagis tim rre manaf xest nel mea When life reduces me to nothing, Her tim, was yea ra chs hymmnos mea. This is when I shall sing. 14:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! Essay has been sent! I sent that essay to you! It was just me, no collab with lego. Feel free to respond to it on the IRC, here, or in an email, wherever's good. :Should I forward it to la toute-puissante ? 05:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) By that you mean...? :There's only one person whom I can refer to as la''' toute-puissante'' in this entire commune, given the grammar and gender requirements. I'm sure you'll be able to guess from now once you've GT'ed that. 05:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Right... La. I always forget about the gender thing. Go ahead and forward it to the Burger King (my affectionately-given nickname for her XD). But make sure she knows to not let anyone else know or see. And, btw. You didnt tell me what you thought of it :P :I just replied to you. Good points, concrete arguments. Substantiate it and you're good to go. I have my logs to Yang Arif, so that should help to a certain extent. Documenting the rest, particularly stuff that happens in my absence, is up to you and whoever else is there. I'm counting on you guys. We underlings are. That having been said, I know it's not right for me to use "underlings", but that's pretty much the feeling I got ever since mon retour. 05:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Trois, you're everything but an underling. You're the single person I respect the absolute most on this whole godforsaken wiki, and you're definitely an integral part of the community. Were we to be without you, there may be no community. :I....... I thank you. Though I know I can name a few others who are ever willing to rebuild the commune - I'm not the only one, I believe. :Also, I need to show you something I'm planning, but that only comes '''''after you've done your bit, after everything has been taken down. Mail me and I'll perhaps mail you what I have in mind. 05:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah. I just replied to you. I'm reading the reply now. 00:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I should put the essay up on BK's forum? :I'm not sure... I think, sure, why not. 09:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC It is absolutely imperative that you get onto any IRC Channel and use /query MemoServ anything-here. I have left memos for you to read that you absolutely must be aware of. Also, in regards to your "fight for the IRC," I want you to read my user page. I think you need to realize just what it is that you are fighting to save, and how that reflects upon the way the IRC behaves properly as the KHWiki should. However, I've also received (minor) word of some sort of plan you have regarding the IRC, so that may resolve some of your issues. Thanks much! -- 01:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you received a bit of the plan. I did read your userpage, and I must say this isn't the first time that a similar occurence has happened. I know what it is I'm fighting to save - and that I will do. 01:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Read Userboxes MA Inprovemente time! Aide Subpages again A small request I was just wondering if you could do this one image for me. there's a pic that i use in my sig (this one) that needs a little editing. When I commented in the Keyblade Graveyard part of the Mirage Arena, I noticed that the background isn't transparent. would you mind making it transparent and uploading it to the wiki (same name as before)? :Okay, I'll try. 09:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... please Can u help me with something pleaseKhruler 23:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) thank u Khruler 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) MA Template Signature. Hello Troisnyxetienne. I recently created a signature (Two actually.) and was wondering if there was anyway to add it on to my chat easily and without having to copy/paste all of that coding. ''Gale''[[User talk:Galexgan|''X'gan'']] }| }}} Also, I used the Keyblade Master images in the signature but realised that they may belong to you and I may need to ask your permission first, so I'm posting both signatures for you see (You can see them at the end of both of these comments.) and wondering (If you do claim ownership to these.) if I may use them. As well as ask if there is a gold one that I could use to better represent my current "Terra" theme. ''Gale''[[User talk:Galexgan|''X'gan'']] }| }}} :It's not mine ; LegoAlchemist made them. Quite a number of people are using these. :As for a gold one, there isn't one just yet, but I can perhaps quickly edit one on GIMP in the event you're using a userpage-based sig template, like mine. 13:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) EDIT 13:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Shall I gather them on your userspace so you can switch between sigs at any time during editing ? And I have four sigs to my name on KHW, minus the Wikia default one. Ahh. Alright. Thanks anyway then. What? I guess so, sure? Thanks? Uh, to both of the next two lines. And I think I see from your post how the signature works... let me see if my experiment works. Expermient worked so I know how to use my signature much easier now. :That's great ! ^_^ 22:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Faulty image Hello I was just editing the Stop magic page and noticed one of the pictures in the KHI section doesn't show but the file is there. I'm not sure how to fix stuff like like that so just thought i should tell someone.--Memorized :I think one of the pics was deleted.... I'll see what I can do, on my return. 22:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New Affiliate Terra Theme - New Screens Help! lol Hey Troi! Long time no see huh? How are you? Could you help me with the templates over here? I tried to copy Xiggie's template cause they're super dupa awesome but something just isn't right. And yes I wrote that it's Xiggie's :P —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 12:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see to it... 13:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And do you know anyone here who would be willing to help the poor Organization XIII Wiki. I didn't make it though. They have little to no full length articles. Think you can get anybody to go help them I'm alone there lol? They're not trying to copy our Wiki by the way they just want all the organization stuff. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 16:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :OXIII ? I'm not really sure... You either rewrite the story for each OXIII member or give credit to KHW if you're taking KHW's story. You can easily have : 14 characters, several scores of weapons, gears, the entire material of Days concerns the OXIII. And I'm not sure what else, really... 00:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Geeze that's a lot. I would give a ton of credit to this wiki, but I don't know where to put it haha. So how have you been? —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 05:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :You could make a template, like what we do for "unofficial translations", and say "This text fragment has been taken from }", so that it will apply to any text you use from any wiki. :Side note, I've been okay lah, just bogged down by work, visa apps, and now I've got the flu. A chest cold, to be precise. >_< So now I'm on meds, and I just hope and pray it heals. 12:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks :( I hate getting chest colds or the flu >< I also hate medicine, unless it tastes like bubble gum 8D I hope you get better soon! —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 17:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so too... ^_^ Side note, there are new covers on YT (plus an extra vid thrown in for kicks), wanna check them out ? 01:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol.